Another Sohma
by ballet fairy
Summary: Yuki has a sister No change cuz it wouldn't let me use the double spaced version
1. Chapter 1

Another SohmaDon't own Fruits basket

Chapter 1 Yuki

Tohru was making dinner when she heard a car pull up outside of the Sohma house. She turned off the stove and went outside. She saw Hatori standing by the back door of a black car. A girl stood next to him she had purple hair, like Yuki's and black eyes. She wore a pink dress and her long hair was tied back in a matching pink ribbon. She followed Hatori up to the house. When Hatori saw Tohru he said "Hello Tohru is Shigure home?" "Yes, he is in the living room." "Thanks," Hatori walked into the house followed by the girl.

Living room

Shigure was sitting on a floor cushion reading a piece of paper. He looked up when Hatori entered. "Akito asks that Lily stay here with her brother." "That will be fine she can stay in the other guest room." The girl, Lily then spoke for the first time as Tohru entered the room. "I don't want to stay here I" Hatori held up his hand "I told you Akito is worried because of your condition." "Yeah like he cared before, and I keep telling you I'm fine!" Lily ran out of the room but didn't get very far because she ran into Yuki who had just gotten home from student council duties followed by Kyo who had gone on a walk after school. "Lily," Yuki said surprised. "Yea, only Cuz Akito doesn't want me at the main house anymore." "He thinks it best for her to be with you Yuki," Hatori explained. "Fine by me," Yuki said. "Is she going to be going to school with us," Tohru asked as Yuki and Kyo took places on the couch. "She has been going to a girls school by the main house up to now, but it would be best if she went to your school now that she will be living here, she will take the entrance exam tomorrow." "Yea, but ill probably fail it," Lily sits next to her older brother on the couch. "Why now," Yuki asks. "As much as she won't admit it her condition has gotten worse and she has been running fevers a lot lately, but here there is more open air which will help," Hatori explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 entrance exam

Next day Saturday

Lilly's pov

I sat on the bed in the plain guest room where I will stay till Akito lets me move back in to the main house with my parents. There was a knock at my door "Who is it," I asked. "Yuki." "Come it," Yuki came in and sat next to me on the bed. "What's up, want me to help you study to the entrance exam." "No, that's ok I just, do you guys have a phone?" "Yeah its in the hallway by the living room near the stairs why." "Thanks," I said heading out the door. I put in the number for my house phone hoping my parents weren't at work. "Hello," a women's voice answered. "Mom, are you ok?" "Yeah, I just got back from the doctors and your going to have a brother or sister, tell Yuki even if he isn't." "I will mom its just can you get them to let me stay at Flower academy?" "No, sweetie you must get to know your brother, I got to go lay down love you." "Love you." I hung up and sighed. "There you are" I turned around and there was Yuki, my older brother. "What am I not allowed to talk to my adoptive parents, just cuz you…. Sorry." "Its ok, come on Tohru has breakfast ready." I followed him to the table where Shigure, Kyo and Tohru were sitting. We sat down and I stared at the food. On the table there were eggs, toast and a jug of orange juice and milk. I got up and went outside.

Normal pov

"What's with her," Kyo asked. "I don't know I think she is nervous because of the entrance exam," Yuki told him. "She should eat it would make her feel better," Tohru said. "Ill go talk to her," Yuki went outside where Lily was sitting on the steps.

Lily's pov

Yuki sat on the steps next to me "What up." "Nothing I'm going to have baby brother or sister." "That's cool, I haven't seen you ever since you were adopted." "Yeah, they are Sohma's they know about the curse but they aren't one of them so they live at the main house." "I started the live with Shigure soon after you were adopted, you should come inside and eat Tohru's food is good." "No thanks it just…" tears started to fall. Yuki hugged me. "Its ok you don't have to eat if you don't want to anyway you should at least put you hair up Hatori will be coming soon to pick you up." "Ok, thanks onii-chan." I went back into the dining room after drying my tears. I went and sat next to Tohru and ate some toast plain, I drank some water too. I went back to my new room and put my hair up with a purple ribbon but instead of a pony tail I put it up in a braid. Hatori came and brought me to the building where the entrance exam will take place and while I was taken to the exam room Hatori waited in the main office. After the exam which wasn't that hard I had learned most of it at Flower academy the all girl school that I had been going to before Akito decided I needed to live at Shigure's house with my brother. On the ride back to the house it was quite like the ride up but then Hatori asked "How was the test?" "It was ok," I said while staring out the window. "If you don't pass you will still be staying at Shigure's house just I will have to talk to Akito about alternate schools that are in that area." Once we got back to the house I noticed Yuki and Kyo were outside and they were arguing which would be normal for them they are cat and mouse. "I'm wating for my sister," Yuki yelled. "Yeah, well I learned a special move so I challenged you and you said no which isn't like you," Kyo yelled back. "It is like me I don't like to fight and besides its not right to fight in front of girls," Yuki yelled. "You don't seem to care when its Touru". "She is always trying to break it up and I don't want to fight in front of her eaither its just I have to defend myself from you." "STOP" I yelled when I got out of the car. "Since when did she get back," Kyo asked. "Just now, and you better not hurt my brother." "I don't need your help," Yuki told me. "I know." "Bye, Lily, Yuki take care of her," and with that Hatori drove off. "So, how was it," Yuki asked me while Kyo walked off. "It was ok, ill find out it I passed tomorrow, so I can go to school with you on Monday if I passed." "Yay," Tohru came out to house. "Bye, I'm off to work." Yuki and I went inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 new school

Sunday

I woke up and went into the living room. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo were sitting on the couch and a boy with short blond hair was sitting on the floor. "Momiji, why are you here weren't you going to the park again today." Tohru asked. "I heard Yuki's sister was here so I came to say Hello," Momiji replied. When I was still living at the main house I was friends with Momiji and would often take him to the park so he wouldn't have to be alone but when he would hang out with Hatori I would go to the park by myself. "Hey, Momiji, I might be going to the same school as you soon." "YAY." Then the phone rang I went over and answered it "Hello?" "Lily, you should come over here with Yuki." "Akito, why?" Yuki got up and took the phone from me. "What do you want Akito?" "Nothing, I just wanted to give her something that she left over here, since her parents are at work right now." "Fine, bye." Yuki hung up and then grabbed my hand and we walked outside. Momiji followed us "Where are you going Yuki?" "The main house," Yuki said simply. "Why?" "Because I left something at my house." "Oh, then ill come with you." When we got to the main house Akito was waiting outside. Akito handed me a box. "Yuki, watch out for her," Akito called after us. For some reason Akito gets along with my family really well. Hatori says that my parents are the reason Akito is not in bad moods very often anymore. "So, what's in that box?" "The Zodiac bracelet I made." "When did you make that?" "Shortly after I found out about the curse of the zodiac." When we got back to Shigure's house I showed the bracelet to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. When we had gotten to the main house Momiji went to his house. The bracelet is a piece of metal wire that has beads on it and every few beads there is a clay one that is shaped like one of the animals in the zodiac. "This is amazing Lily," Tohru told me. "Thanks." The phone rang again and this time Yuki answered it. When he came back to the living room he announced that I had passed the entrance exam. "You will get your uniform from the office in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 School

On Monday I walked to school with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. We met up with Momiji and Haru at the gate. They both greeted Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. Momiji greeting me with a cheerful "Morning, Lily!" I haven't met Haru so he didn't know who I was. "You know her Momiji," he asked. "Of coarse this is Lily, Yuki's sister." "Haru looked at Yuki "I didn't know you had a sister." "That's because I didn't tell anyone, besides she was adopted and then I started living with Kyo at Shigure's house." The bell rang and Yuki took me to the office I was handed a box. I changed into the uniform and followed my schedule to my classroom. Yuki and I are a year apart but I will be in the same grade as him. The teachers at Flower academy had been amazed that I was a year ahead of my studies but that's because I had nothing better to do but read school books since I wasn't allowed out side of the main house walls because I kept getting sick when I was younger, I almost always had a fever. Also my parents didn't want their little girl wandering outside on my own thinking I might get lost, or fall and sprain my ankle. I am a klutz. So that is why I am in the same class as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. The teacher introduced me to the class and then told me to sit at the only empty desk that was at the back of the room. At lunch I sat by myself under one of the trees outside. Tohru asked me if I wanted to sit by her and her friends but I said no. At Flower academy I had only two friends Emily and Sasha who were twins. We would sit outside under a tree at lunch and talk about anything we wanted to. Most often Emily and Sasha would talk about ballet which they took classes at a studio that was a short walk from Flower academy. I went to a few of their recitals and I really liked it, they are really good. This year they will be trying out for en point, or on toe, which is a really difficult class. They don't want to be prima ballerinas or anything they just like ballet. After school I walked home with Kyo, Tohru and Yuki. "So what I'm not your average girl I don't meet the standards of this world," My new ring tone came from my royal purple backpack. I took my pink phone out and said "Hello?" I was surprised at who was on the other line. "Lily, come to the main house right now," Hatori said. "Ok, bye." I hung up and said "Yuki we have to go the main house," since I knew my older brother wouldn't want me to go their alone. "Why?" "I don't know, but Hatori told me to." "Well come too," Tohru said. So, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki and I all walked to the main house. "What song was that on your phone it was cool," Tohru asked. "Average girl by Barlow Girl," I told her. "Why is it your ring tone?" "Its cuz I'm a Sohma and well," I hugged Yuki. "He didn't turn into a rat," Tohru said shocked. "Yep, ever Hatori doesn't know how it works," I told her.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Sohma

Chapter 5 WHAT!

When we got to the main house Hatori was waiting for us at the gate. We followed him to his house we were surprised to find Akito sitting on the couch. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and I sat on the couch that faced the one Akito was sitting on. Hatori stood in the middle looking from Akito to me. "It appears that you, Lily are the new head of the Sohma house." "But I'm only 16, how is that possible!!" "Well, we aren't completely sure, but that would explain the fevers and why we don't transform if you hug us," Hatori explained. "Of coarse to be sure I would have to do a test but Akito says that is not necessary so you will learn how to the head of the Sohma house," Hatori added. "After the ceremony of coarse," Akito said. "But before the ceremony you will need to 'look the part'" Hatori told me. "Which means," Yuki and I asked at the same time. "As the new head of the Sohma house you will be basically a princess, so you will have to wear a formal dress, have nice hair, ect…" Hatori explained. "Also you will have to wear these," Akito took a square box out of his pocket he got up and stood in front of me and opened the box, inside were little silver earrings that were in the shape of crescent moons. Akito closed the box and handed it to Hatori "I will see you all at the festival tomorrow night," Akito left. "But, I don't even have my ears pierced," I whispered. "These are made for that, they were actually custom made starter earrings made for the ceremony since you are a girl," Hatori said simply. "Why," Yuki asked. "Each head of the Sohma house has a special custom made thing in a certain shape it proves that they are the head of the Sohma house, of course for boys it is a simple ring but for girls it is earrings it has been that way since the begging of the Sohma family, we don't make the rules the first head of the Sohma family did." "So, Akito wasn't the first head of the Sohma house," Tohru asked amazed. "Yep, now Yuki be sure to bring your sister here tomorrow at 3:00 ready for the ceremony which will begin at 4:00 so be here at 3:30." We all left, to go shopping for a formal dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Shopping

Yuki and Tohru and I went to a shop since the mall would be packed. The shop was small I stared at the name on the side of the shop Ayame, our older brother. "Not my fault we had to go here because Akito." "Whatever." When we went inside Ayame ran his long silver hair flowing behind him. "Hey, Yuki and Lily long time no see." I dodged his hug, Tohru got greeted too. "Your annoying just give us a formal dress for Lily," Yuki told him. "Over there," Ayame pointed to a corner of the shop. Tohru and I went over to look, since she would need one too. A half-hour later Tohru and I had dresses in a bag and were walking home with Yuki. Tohru had a pink dress that made her look like a princess and I had a purple one that made me look like a queen or the head of the Sohma house. When we got home I helped Tohru make dinner. After dinner Yuki and I went for a walk and talked about school mostly. "So, do you like it here?" "Yeah, its great its just I miss my parents." "Yeah I would too." "Lets go back Yuki since we have to wake up early tomorrow." "Alright." That night I had a dream where I was being chased by a bear it was really dumb. The next morning I wore my new dress and brushed my hair and then had toast for breakfast with Yuki since Tohru wasn't up yet. Then we walked to the Sohma house.

Sorry its so short any suggestions of how the ceremony should go please leave them with your comment


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ceremony

The ceremony was much like new years just I had to walk with Akito in the middle of the courtyard that is in the middle of all of the houses at the main house. With all the Sohmas that live their and Kyo, Yuki, Shigure staring at me Tohru was there too she has a bouquet of pink flowers that she had picked from Momiji's garden. At the end of the ceremony Akito took the paper that made me the new head of the Sohma house and but it in a decorative box and locked it. Afterward everyone was able to talk. Tohru came over followed by Yuki and Kyo who had not had any fights today which is rare. "Here, I picked these for you," Tohru said handing me the flowers. "Thanks they are really pretty." "They are Lilies," Momiji said hopping over to us. "Thanks." "So are you still going to be going to Kaibara High," Yuki asked. "Yep, just now I have to go over to the main house whenever Akito wants so I can learn what the head of the Sohma family does." Yuki, Kyo Tohru and I all walked back to Shigures house. Shigure had to go to his editor's house to give her his latest work. "So, how come Akito looked happy," Tohru asked. "Probably because he won't have to worry about the Sohma curse getting out now that I will be the new head of the Sohma family, once I am an adult I will take over his job." "Also he likes Lily's parents." When we got the Shigures house Kyo then punched Yuki on the arm and they started to fight. "Wow, you never stop do you," a voice said from behind us. We all turned and saw Hatsuharu standing behind us. "Hello Hatsuharu," I greeted we had met only on new years. "What's up Hatsharu," Tohru asked. "I'm just here because Lily you dropped this," He held up my bracelet. "Akito found it and wanted to burn it." "Why," I asked taking it from him and putting it on. "He thinks if people will find out about the curse because it." "They won't my friends just thought I liked the zodiac story." "Yeah, just take it off when you go to see Akito." "Will do thanks."

Sorry it is so short and not really detailed but it wasn't a huge ceremony cuz Akito only makes new years big

Thanks Birdcrazy for the name of the schoolYuki: Please review 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Really just another Zodiac member!

I woke up feeling warm I tossed of the sheet and went over to the mirror that was one of those full length ones that hung on the wall of the guest room when I looked in it I saw I was a tinny Koala. I tried to open the door but failed "Yuki," I yelled. A few minutes latter Yuki opened the door. "You're a…" Soon Kyo and Shigure were standing in the hallway and Tohru came to stand in my room with Yuki. "How is this possible," Yuki asked. "I don't know I will call Hatori." But just as Shigure finished saying that Yuki's cell phone rang . "Hello, Yea she is a koala," Yuki pushed speaker phone and we heard Akito's voice say "That's what I thought because there was supposed to be a kola in the Sohma family but there wasn't unless the kola just had never transformed then I saw the bracelet the had a kola on it anyway I have to tell everyone at the main house, …" Yuki turned off his phone. "There was a kola on your bracelet" Yuki asked. Tohru picked up my bracelet from the table by the bed and turned it around. "Yep, its by the clasp." "Did you know you were a kola," Yuki asked. "No, I don't even know why I made the kola bead I just did." "Right lets just get breakfast," Kyo said. I joined them after I had transformed. "You were soo cute," Tohru said. "Yea, whatever." I was too tired to care about being a kola. Momiji came over and Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and I all went to the park. A cat that had gotten stuck in a tree made Yuki and Kyo start to fight again and Lily just climbed up the tree in a graceful way and rescued the cat. But on the lowest branch that was really cloe to the ground she fell and the cat just jumped out of her arms and ran off but Lily sprained her ankle. Yuki had to carry her all the way back to Shigures house and Hatori was called and he came over and bandaged her leg.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ayame appearsThe next morning Lily woke up later the usual. As she made her way to the kitchen she stopped when she saw her oldest brother Ayame. Yuki was sitting across from him trying his best to ignore him. Kyo was sitting outside on the porch steps and Tohru was in the kitchen making tea. Lily decided to have breakfast at her friends house but before she cold turn around Ayame called to her "Oh, sweet sister isn't it lovely to see you again on this most beautiful day!" Lily came into the kitchen and sat next to Yuki. She took a piece of toast from the plate that was in the middle of the table. "Why are you here," Yuki asked him. "To visit out dear sister of course," Ayame replied in his usual annoyingly happy voice. Before Lily could reply Tohru came into the kitchen with cups of tea. "Thank you Miss Honda," Yuki replied taking a cup of tea from her. "Thank you dear flower." "Thanks Tohru." Tohru sat down next to Ayame with her own teacup. "So what are your plans for today," Shigure asked coming into the kitchen. "Honda san and I were going to visit Momiji and were going to ask if Lily wanted to come with us," Yuki answered. "But dear brother I was going to take our dear sweet sister to visit my shop," Ayame said sounding jealous. "No, that place is way to frilly even for me," Lily replied. Ayame stated crying while the teens walked out of the house. "Is he going to be ok," Tohru asked concern in her voice. "Yup, those tears were fake," Lily told her. As the four teens went though the main house gates they saw Akito sitting under a tree.

Note: The kitchen has a table a little ways away from all the appliances, Kyo followed them

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Kola's story

~ Main house ~

"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Lillian have come to pay a visit," Akito asked standing up.

"Don't call me that!" I was so mad I hadn't wanted anyone to know my real name.

"Lillian Akito Sohma," Akito said smirking. "Why can't you just drop it!" I then ran to

the nearest house and went in.

Tohrus POV

"What was that about," Kyo asked. "Why is her middle name Akito," I asked confused.

"Let me explain Akito is very close to Lily's adopted parents," Yuki told me.

"What do you want with her anyway," Yuki asked.

"I only wanted to tell her about the Kola of the zodiac," Akito replied

Lily's POV

As I entered the house I almost ran into Hatori. I side stepped first and realized that this is my adoptive parents house.

"Lily you should leave," Hatori told me.

"Why?" "Because you'll make your mother miss you even more."

I went back outside took a plushy from my pocket just a small unicorn plushy and threw it at Akito.

"What was that for," Akito asked catching the plushy.

"Because you are annoying me!"

"Do you want to know about the Kola or not," Akito asked in that 'im better then you' voice.

"I already know so you can have that back!"

I ran to the dance studio since it was the only thing nearby other than Shigures house.

Yukis POV

"What the," I didn't understand my sister at all. "

Wait you gave her that," Tohru asked.

"Yes, I gave it to her when she was 6, anyway since she already knows Ill see you later," Akito walked to his house.

Akito left the plushy on the ground, I picked it up.

"Lets go see if she is ok."

Lily's POV

I sat on the steps of the studio just thinking about all the dreams that I had had over the past few weeks that had had the Kola in them.

~ Flashback ~

I had drawn a painting in class that day but when I had gotten home my parents weren't home yet.

I had gone into Akito's garden, which secretly had been my favorite place at the main house.

It had so many different flowers, but my favorites were the white lilies.

In art class we had been told to draw our favorite thing and I had drawn the garden.

I had put the picture on the ground to pick up a pink rock.

"This looks exactly like this garden," a voice behind me had said.

I had turned around and saw Akito, "sorry."

"Its ok," he had knelt down next to me and took out a Unicom plushy

"I was looking for you anyway." He had given me the plushy as permission to go in the garden whenever I had the pushy since he had seen me go there many times.

~ end of flashback ~

"There you are," I looked up and saw Yuki and Tohru. "Where's Kyo?"

"He went to Shigures house," Yuki told me. "What's the kola's story," Tohru asked.

"Ill tell you when we get back to Shigures house."

Lily's pov

~ Shigures house ~

Story of the Kola

The Kola didn't go to the banquet either but she hadn't been invited.

She always slept in trees so the Emperor knew that she probably wouldn't attend.

When she woke up and saw all the happy animals she had tried to join them but they told her "No invite no space"

She had walked to a different place and found a new family.

End

"That's sad, but it's a happy ending right," Tohru asked.

"No the Kola tried to re join the other zodiac animals they let her telling her that she needed to give up her most precious item to the emperor soon."

"So you have to give Akito your most precious item," Yuki asked.

"Yes, but he should already have it."

"So your most precious item is this plushy," Yuki asked holding up the unicorn plushy.

"Yes," I then told them how I got the plushy.

~ Main house ~

Akito sat in the garden hoping the Kola would come.

She was the one that Akito accepted even though she didn't know.

"You don't have to give me anything because you already gave me the best thing of all,"

Akito walked to his house and looked at the framed picture of his garden.

AN: sorry for Akito acting out of character a bit


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Drama

A few months later ~ fall

Lily's pov

Yuki's birthday was close I didn't know what to get him this year he was going to be 16 but I wouldn't be 14 for another few months. There is a whole year between us. So we are technically two years apart. When I got home from school and came back into the living room after changing I found Yuki sitting on the couch holding a letter. He handed it to me. I looked at the address it was from the main house. I sat next to Yuki and opened it

_Dear, Lillian Akito Sohma_

_You are invited to the tea ceremony that will be this weekend at 3:00 you will be excused from school. You are expected to come_

_From, Akito_

I ran to Ayame's shop. I went into the room where all the clothes are kept and took down the dress that was made for me. It had my name on the tag. It was mainly peach with layers of ruffles the top and ruffles all the way down were sage green, pink, and then it went back to peach. On the bottom layer there was a dark pink ribbon with light blue bows. I grabbed a purple ribbon and attached it loosely to the bottom layer then took a purple ribbon and wrapped it around my wrist and then took pale blue ribbon that matched the bows at the bottom of the dress and tied them to the purple ribbon that was around my writ. I picked up the long purple ribbon that was attached to my dress and held the loose end. My hair was loosely tied in a pony tail with a dark purple bow hair tie. I looked at myself in the mirror perfect, I was ready! I went to the main house and stood in the garden that was below Akito's window and began to sing;

I may only be thirteen

But that doesn't mean

I haven't had my share of things unfair

I guess what I mean is that

Just for once I'd like to act my age

Instead of older

And when the world caves in on me

I may be thirteen but I can

Take it to the one who cares for me

Take it to the one who truly sees

Take it to the one who I believe

Will always love me

No matter what it is I'm going through

No matter what my world is coming to

You will be the one to get me through thirteen

You don't have to be lonely

You don't have to be out there

On your own and be unknown

And I guess what I mean

Is there's someone out there

Reaching out their hand

To pull you closer

And when the world caves in on me

I may be thirteen but I can

Take it to the one who cares for me

Take it to the one who truly sees

Take it to the one who I believe

Will always love me

No matter what it is I'm going through

No matter what my world is coming to

You will be the one to get me through thirteen

I know that times are crazy

Times are crazy

Skies are hazy gray

I know that anything I face

Take it to the one who cares for me

Take it to the one who truly sees

Take it to the one who I believe

Will always love me

Take it to the one who cares for me

Take it to the one who truly sees

Take it to the one who I believe

Will always love me

No matter what it is I'm going through

No matter what my world is coming to

You will be the one to get me through thirteen

At the last line I looked up and found the window was half open and I did the spin that Emily and Sasha had taught me that ended with your left hand sideways almost at your side and your right hand in front of you with the palm facing up. I held that pose for a few minutes then I put my hands at my side and began to walk away. Its so not fair after taking all that time to memorize the song and learn to sing it by myself since the song was written for a group of three girls, to get the courage to wear a dress Ayame designed and come here and sing it to the one person I thought would understand. Life was so unfair! I had only been walking a few minutes when I ran into Yuki. "I was coming here to uh.. you should sing at the talent show next week you were really good." "No one was supposed to hear it no one but him but I guess he doesn't care about making me miss my friends ballet recital and making me to some tea ceremony instead!" I ran as fast as I could not looking where I was going. That's what happens when I run also I had started to cry.

Yuki's POV

I stared confused usually my sister was really amazing and loved tea ceremonies. Also no one had heard her sing before but she was really amazing. I continued walking forward since I knew she needed space. I found Akito outside his house with as usual an unreadable look on his face. "What happened to her," I asked trying to hold back my anger. "Nothing she sang some song outside my window, and then did some fancy dance spin thing and ran away, I did nothing." I then ran toward the main gates I had to help her!

Lily's POV

I had almost gotten to the main gates when I ran into something, hard? I looked up but couldn't see much only a black and white blur since my vision was blurry from my tears.

Someone's POV

I was walking though the main house trying to enjoy my Friday afternoon the best I could while trying to hide from Hatori. When I ran into someone I noticed it was a girl who had long purple hair and black eyes she was wearing a pretty multi colored dress. "Are you all right," I asked her.

Lily's POV

I brushed the tears from my eyes, "I'm fine." I didn't want to explain about being invited to my best friends dance recital that might be their last one since they will have to concentrate on their studies and keep good grades for two years in order to get into a good collage. I got up and while I was running past him I said, "sorry!"

When I got back to Shigure's house Tohru had tea on the kitchen table and a plate of Snickerdoodle's. I sat at the table and sipped some tea. Yuki came in and sat next to me. "What's up?" "Do you want the long version or the short version?" "Will the short version make sense?" I giggled Yuki knew me too well even though we were only together for about a year. "Nope, ok so Sasha and Emily are in a ballet recital tomorrow that they invited me to they called me after school to invite me then Akito sent that letter for a tea ceremony that is this weekend that I have to go to, so I try to get him to come to his senses the best way I can but it doesn't work, tada!" Yuki just stared at me. "Yeah, you never make much sense have cookie and cheer up your friends will understand about your crazy last minute family things, I'm going to go find Kyo." "Okay!" I ate a cookie and finished my tea. I went outside and climbed a tree and sat on a branch and looked at the roof where Kyo and Yuki were sitting talking about something.

Yuki and Kyo on the roof normal POV

"There you are" Yuki says as he climbs up onto the roof and sits next to Kyo. "Since when does the rat come looking for the cat?" "Since now, I need you to help me help my sister." "With what?" "Getting out of a family thing." "It depends on what it is, something's are really simple." "It's a tea ceremony." "Oh, that might be hard since those are usually only held for very special events." "Ok, so how would you get out of one?" "Well you can't unless you get sick or hurt." "Or ditch." "But then she would be in big trouble and you don't want that." "Nope." "She could ask Akito." "I guess, Ill tell her that." Yuki climbs off the roof and goes looking for Lily.

Lily's POV

I watch as Yuki goes back into the house, he probably wants to spend time with Tohru now that they are together. I tried to climb down the tree but fall only to fall on someone.

Song in this chapter thirteen by the Rubyz

Yay for new character!

Want to see the dress that lily wears in this chapter here is a link

.com/art/ribbons-137906656

Ages and grades in this fic

13-14 freshman 15-16 sophomore 16-17 junior 17-18 senior

Ages of the characters

Yuki 15

Lily 13

Sasha and Emily 15

Tohru 15

Kyo 16

Other characters ages are the same as the anime or are not really important


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Choices

I looked up and saw the person I had ran into earlier. He had reddish brown hair and dark

blue eyes he was wearing a dark green shirt and black jeans. "Sorry, I'm kinda a klutz."

"Is ok I'm Mark Sohma, and you are?" "Lily Sohma." Then Hatori walked over to us.

"uh oh," Mark said. "Are you in trouble or something," I asked him. "not exactly." "Mark

Akito wants to see you for training." "Training," I asked confused. Mark held up his

hand wear a silver ring flashed in the sunlight. "No way," I said surprised. "I hope you'll

come to the tea ceremony that is being held in my honor it starts tomorrow." Mark then

left with Hatori. When the car wasn't visible anymore I was still standing on the grass

outside Shigure's house with a surprised look on my face. That is where Yuki found me.

"hey sis, what's up." "Nothing much Yuki, did you know Akito found someone to be the

new head of the Sohma house." "No, who is it?" "Mark Sohma I guess the tea ceremony

is for him." "About that, you probably won't be able to skip it unless you want to be in

big trouble." "No I don't but my friends." "Have them send you the video," Kyo said

coming up to us. "Ill go to both somehow." I went into my room, I could already smell

crenate rolls that Tohru was making. I went into my room and looked though my closet.

'There is nothing in here that will work for both a tea ceremony and dance recital, ill have

to call Ayame.' I took out my cell phone and scrolled though my contact list. Ayame

Sohma I pushed the call button and heard it ring a few times then a girl's voice answered.

"This is Ayame's designs Mine speaking." "Hello, Mine can you get Ayame, tell him its

his sister." "Will do." I could hear Mine calling though the shop 'Ayame your sisters on

the phone.' Then Ayame's annoying voice "Can I help you my dear sister." "Yeah, I need

a dress that will work for a tea ceremony and a dace recital, ballet and I need it

tomorrow." "That's hard but certainly not impossible ill just alter one of the pre made

dresses." "Thanks!" then I hung up. I hopped down the stairs a few minutes latter and

passed Kyo on my way to the dining room. "Why are you acting like Momiji," he asked.

"Because I can," I replied. "Whatever weirdo."

The next day

I was woken up by my friends newest ring tone I can tell you anything at all I'm living

life I'm feeling fine And I got all that I wanted I rocked the world Ya with my girls

But we don't have it flaunted But there's something that will always get me down

Why aren't you here with me now.. "Hey girlies and why did you pick that song," they

always have a reason for changing there ring tone. "Because we miss you!" "Yeah and

since when do you call us girlies." "Sorry anyway Sasha and Emily when does your

recital start?" "7 and you better be there." "I will bye and good luck!" "We don't need it

bye sister." I giggled as I hopped down the stairs to breakfast. I sat next to Tohru at the

table waiting for Yuki to wake up. When he finally came in he looked tired. "Morning!"

Tohru and I said together. Kyo stared at us. "It wasn't planed." Yuki sat next to me and

helped himself to some toast. After breakfast I went outside to see a plain brown box with

a colorful label on it that sad; _Ayame's designs _I picked it up and took it to my room. I sat

on my bed and opened it, inside there was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and

Surprisingly it was simple. I smiled 'he would be way more popular if he sold this kinda

thing all the time' I thought while putting it on. I looked in the mirror that stood the

corner of the room and saw the purple dress that had a beautiful scoop neck and straps

that were 3 inches the skirt was a lighter purple and looked like a ballet tutu it even had a

layer of tulle over the main part of the skirt. I put my hair up in and put my hair up in a

fancy ballet bun with parts of it down it looked beautiful with my side bangs. Then I

heard Yuki call "Mark is here". 'No way Mark came to pick me up?' I called "Just a

minute." While I looked for the perfect shoes. I found the perfect ones they were white

with a strap at the back and a butterfly on the front straps that was a clear rhinestone I

put them on then went downstairs. Mark was waiting and when I saw what he was

wearing I was embarrassed for dressing up. He wore a plain navy blue t shirt and black

jeans with black sneakers. "Cute, don't worry you won't stand out everyone has to dress

up for this thing even Akito." I giggled then we walked to the main house.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry if the Authors note is kinda long

Hope you like it its one of the longest chapters yet! Yay! So give me ideas like Mark or not he's kinda rebellious in a good way the kind of rebellious that doesn't dress up till last minute the kind of boy who doesn't like being the center of attention more about him in latter chapters

The clothes colors are not correct

. the top part of the dress just ignore the embroidery and skirt 1 just its lighter purple

. bottom part of skirt tulle layer Ayame had to do something complicated

the hair just pretend she has side bangs that go to the right and no flowers

shoes .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=9064678 I love these so cute .

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Tea and ballet

After meeting other various members of the Sohma family I took my place on the right

side of Akito while Mark sat on the left side of him, I had wanted to sit as far from Akito

as I could so I could talk to Mark and ignore everything else plus how am I supposed to

sneak off to my best friends ballet recital now? After a while of tuning out talk about the

weather and the flowers and other boring talk a girl asked Mark about his family. 'This

should be interesting.' He started telling a story about two Sohma's who had found out

about the curse and were able to live at the main house la la la "And then she got a job at

a boarding school in England and left me here." 'Boarding school England is that the

royal ballet school?' I didn't want to ask though. Luckily the girl asked him "What

school would that be?" Mark looked at Akito he gave him a look that said 'tell her but

keep it short'. "The royal ballet school." Then one of the older people started talking

about cloud shapes or something. 'So boring!' I looked at my watch which was on my

belt loop it was 6. 'No way I have to leave.' I then proceeded with the worst plan of my

life. I imagined being a Kola and climbing trees and then poof I was a kola. 'wow you

can control when you transform.' I thought happily. But before I could walk about Akito

picked me up. He carried me to Hatori's house where I was lectured about transforming

when there are people that might not know about the curse. After the lecture was finished

Akito went back to the tea ceremony and Hatori asked if I was feeling ok. Then I told

him I had transformed on purpose. After that he left and I transformed back and then ran

out of the house I watched the ballet studio and watched the ballet recital which was

amazing. Then complimented my friends who hugged me and said "I knew you would

make it." When I got back to Shigure's house Hatori was by the door waiting for me. I

got another lecture about not telling people where I got ect ect. Then I Lily Sohma got

grounded for the first time in my life and who grounded me Hatori not my parents but

Hatori. And when I asked if he could do that he said "Your parents put me and a few

other adults in charge of you so yes I can do that now go to bed." Was it worth it, I would

never admit the fact in front of Hatori but yes it was totally worth it!

The watch she has is one of those digital watches that has a jewelry clap on it it's a butterfly if anyone wants to know

Hoped you liked it please review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 secret

I had been grounded for 2 weeks it was boring go to school, go home, do homework, help

Tohru make dinner, go to bed. Repeat for 2 weeks I even changed my ring tone to fit my

mood I changed it to 'grow up' by Bratz. The most annoying thing of all Shigure thought

it was funny. He laughed when he found out. It was the day after the tea ceremony and

Yuki asked if I wanted to go to the park and I told him that I was grounded and had to tell

him why and Shigure started laughing. Worse still was Ayame came to visit almost

everyday he also tried to make me were a frilly dress that was ice blue. I hid on the roof.

Kyo found me and we played cards on the roof till Ayame went home. Tohru felt sorry

for me since I hadn't really done anything to really deserve getting grounded. It was all

over and I was walking to school hopping with Momiji ahead of Kyo, Yuki and Tohru.

Tohru skipped with us and Kyo muttered under his breath "Girls." Yuki even laughed at

that. For that morning they got along it was odd but nice. Sadly it didn't last. They started

arguing during homeroom. Then the announcement came on "Hello everyone this is the

drama teacher reminding all students that talent show additions are today in the little

theatre at lunch hope you all come!" Then the whole class buzzed with who was going

and what they would do all except three people. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and me. But my head

was spinning with what song I was going to sing while I gave my broth the 'be quite'

look I knew he wanted to tell Tohru about me singing. I needed a new cool song that fit

my personality. Or maybe a new song that the school wouldn't expect.

~ talent show auditions ~

I watched as kids auditioned they were really good at singing, playing instruments and

dancing. Then it was my turn I stood up on stage holding the microphone. All singers

had to sing without music for the auditions I found that out when I signed up last week. I

had been hiding my talent for a long time I hadn't even known till Yuki told me. Then I

closed my eyes and sang the first song that came into my head;

_I like to be around you_

_When your not trying to be somebody_

_And I like to_

_Hang with you_

_Talk about whatever we talk about_

_Don't care where we go_

_What we do_

_Who you know_

_What you wear_

_Or if your hair is _

_Blue or purple or pink_

_You don't have to be cool_

_Don't have to be smart_

_Don't need to know everything all the time_

_Its alright if you're a little bit out of it_

_I don't care _

_I just wanna be your friend_

_Just wanna be your friend_

_I like to go to the mall_

_And walk around with you laughing out loud_

_And you like to go up to people _

_And tell them your cousin is somebody famous_

_Don't care who we see_

_What they say_

_You and me we'll be ok_

_If we don't get caught by security_

_You don't have to be cool_

Don't have to be smart

_Don't need to know everything all the time_

_It's alright if you're a little bit out of it_

_I don't care I just wanna be your friend _

_Just wanna be your friend_

_I tell you what I don't tell anyone else_

_Just having you here you know it helps me_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_You don't have to be cool_

_Don't have to be smart_

_Don't need to everything all the time_

_You don't have to be tough _

_Don't have to be cute_

_Don't need to anything any time_

_Its alright if you're a little bit out of it_

_I don't care I just wanna be,_

_I just wanna be your friend_

_Just wanna be your friend_

_don't have to be coo_

_Don't have to be smart_

_don't have to be tough _

_Don't have to be cute_

_Don't need to know everything all the time_

_Anything any time_

_I just wanna be your friend_

_I like to be around you when your not trying to be somebody_

I sang it in my own voice sure I didn't sound like Kaitlyn but I didn't have to be. The

drama teacher was going to decided the results and tell the whole school the next day

over the announcements. 'Oh well I won't get in anyway'.

~ homeroom the next day ~

In homeroom we took some notes and then the announcement came on. "This years talent

show will feature 6 talented students and they are Elizabeth Sky, Matt Waters, Nina Leaf,

Edward Cullen , Ella Sakura and Chloe Sohma congratulations come to the little theater

at lunch for a meeting." After that I blushed. Yuki smiled knowingly . Tohru and a bunch

of other girls asked what my talent was I told them they would have to wait and see at

the talent show. Then gave Yuki a 'do not tell look' then the bell rang for the next class

that thankfully I do not have with either Yuki or Tohru.

~ Lunch ~

At the meeting we were told the order of the talent show the order is;

Ella Sakura opening it by playing Fur elise on piano, Matt Waters and Elizabeth Sky

dancing a pas de chat together. Nina leaf playing flute. Edward Cullen playing drums

then finally me singing.

Song Friend by Kaitlyn

Yay for long chapter

Names from Shugo chara, Ultra maniac and twilight and random last names that work with their first names

I do not like twilight I have no clue why I put Edward in there I couldn't come up with a boy name and I just happened to know his last name I wanted a few boys in there plus his names sounds cool I have nothing against twilight Im just not into vampires

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I flipped though songs the talent show was this weekend. I needed the perfect song to

sing. I flipped though the songs on my pink mp3 player. I needed something that was fun

for both girls and boys, why did it have to be so hard. Then I found the perfect song.. I

went to Sash and Emily's house to practice.

~ talent show ~

I was in the wings on the stage in the auditorium peeking out at the audience I was up

next and I spotted. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru with Haru and Momiji and two little kids a girl

with light blond hair and a boy with short white hair in the 4th row then behind them

Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Akito. Hatori was going to record it so my parents could

watch it. This could either be the best moment or the worst. Well here goes nothing "That

was Edward Cullen on Drums now Chloe Sohma singing don't be lazy!" the announcer

who said my introduction in a slightly more happy tone because he had a bit of a crush on

me. I stood on stage the lights were dim so no one could see me yet I held a black

microphone my nails were painted silver and I wore a black tank top with a blue skirt,

white tights and dark purple flats. The music started and the spotlight came on my hair

was loose on my back. Then I sang:

_If I can get one wish _

_To come true right now, I want a pair of wings_

_Please grant me white wings_

_On my back like a bird_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

Towards the free sky with no sadness

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_I have no need for wealth or fame_

_All I want now is a set of wings_

_I still dream of those things_

_That I've dreamed about when I was little_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

When the curtain closed on the applauding crowd I was so happy. When I went into the

main auditorium to head home Yuki, Tohru, Momiji and his 2 friends came over to me.

"That was awesome," the girl told me. "You think so Kisa the boy asked. "Yep." "Hiro,

didn't you like it too," Momiji asked him. "I guess it was okay." Then Ayame came over

with a bouquet of pink lilies "My dear sisters a star," he said while handing the flowers to

me. "Thanks," I ignored him because he made a big deal about everything. When I finally

got home I smiled and fell asleep and it was only 6:30. It was dinner Time and Tohru

went upstairs to see why Lily hadn't came down when she was called. Tohru went back I

into the dinning room. "Is something wrong," Yuki asked. "No she's sleeping."

Song Give Me Wings from k – on

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 A chance

The next day I was in class staring out the window, it was independent study day in art. I

still hadn't picked what to draw. It was the begging of class anyway so I had plenty of

time. The speakers beeped and an announcement came on "Lily Sohma and Yuki Sohma

to the front office I repeat Lily Sohma and Yuki Sohma to the front office.. click" I

gathered my art things and my teacher whispered "turn it in tomorrow." "I will, Sensei."

When I got to the front office I saw my brother looking just as confused as I was. Then a

TA brought us to a small commence room where I saw Hatori, Akito and a women with

long red brown hair who was wearing a t shirt and business skirt. Hatori and Akito were

wearing suits like I care. Hatori and the women stood up when we entered the TA walked

out closing the door behind her. "What is this about, is something wrong," Yuki asked.

"Nothing is wrong Yuki actually everything is fine ill let Miss Sanjo explain." "Thank

you Shigure," she then motioned us to sit when we didn't she went on, "Lily is being

offered to sing for my agency Butterfly," she handed me a card that had a picture of a

butterfly and her name and some contact numbers and other things. "Why," I nearly

whispered. "I heard you at the talent show and wanted to give you this amazing

opportunity." "What does this have to do with me," Yuki asked. "I thought she would

want you here because," Hatori looked pointedly at Akito. "I'm her older brother got it,"

Yuki finished he winked at me. "As for why this time I'm very busy and wanted to give

you time to talk it over with your family and consider the offer," Yukari Sanjo explained.

"I'll see you then," she then left. Akito then got up "I was only here on behalf of your

parents." Hatori and Akito left. "That was awkward," I said sitting down at the table.

Yuki sat next to me "yup, talk about unexpected but that's awesome!" "Yeah if I want it."

"Lets get back to class." "Yeah." We then went back to class. In art I ended up drawing

clouds shaped like music notes. At lunch Tohru asked us why were called up to the office

Yuki muttered "I left something at home." "Me too." I smiled back at Yuki sometimes

we are so alike.

The announcement was supposed to sound like a real school announcement

Yukari Sanjo manager from Shugo chara

Please review also any ideas as for what should happen next are appreciated should she take the offer or not?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 what to do

Over the next few weeks I thought about miss Sanjo's offer. I didn't know if I should go

for it or not. I laid on my bed listing to music and flipping though a horoscope magazine

there was no year of the Kola go figure. I decided to go on a walk, I had nothing better to

do anyway. While I was walking past the park and I saw all the kids playing I wished I

could be like them. Their worries were so simple I couldn't believe that next year I would

be all worried about what collage to go to and what scholarships to try for and then Id

have to pick a major then after collage get a job in whatever I chose to do for a few years

till I would chose to work somewhere else. At least that's what they tell us will happen at

school that in our lives we will change our job many times. I walked passed the house t

that was over near the main house it had been empty for a time since the people that lived

their decided to move to England, the little girls piano was out front. I didn't know them

but the little girl often sat on the porch that was covered and would play her white piano.

The for sale sign was sitting out front I guess no one was interested in it yet. I went over

to the piano and began to play, it was still perfectly tuned I guess some older girl came

here and played it. I was glad since it wasn't sitting out here gathering dust. As I played

the little notes turned into words and I sang

_Ive always been the type of girl to hide away from the spotlight. The girl who didn't want _

_to be the center of attention But iv got this chance given to me they say iv got this talent _

_should I share it or should I keep it hidden away. I don't know what to do what's the right _

_thing for me to choose, la la la, I don't know what to choose. Should I take this chance or _

_should I stay the way Iv always been. I know what to choose, what should I do. Lala la _

_yeah what should I choose. _

I stopped singing and played the a few more notes on the piano then stopped. I turned

around when I heard clapping not getting up from the piano bench there was a girl about

my age maybe a bit younger she was wearing the Flower Academy uniform, that was a

about a mile or so drive from the main house. It was pretty plain it was a soft crème color

with a ribbon instead of a tie on the top and each year had a different color ribbon. Since I

went their I knew she was only a year below me, "That song was so beautiful, sure the

lyrics weren't the best but the way you sang it wows," the girl said in a happy tone.

"Thanks, its not very good since I wrote it," I told her standing up from the piano bench.

"Oh, sorry," she whispered turning a little pink from embarrassment. "Its okay, do you

live around here," I asked kindly changing the subject so there wasn't any awkward

silences I have a feeling this girl was going to be a close friend of mine and Tohru's too

if they ever met. "Yes, iv been trying to convince them to buy this house since I love

piano but never owned ones I took lessons though." "Cool I always wanted to lean

piano," I told her. "You should its so pretty and very fun once you learn it." Then her

phone rang I recognized the song it was from a ballet. "Hello, yeah okay byes." She l

looked at me looking lost. "Do you need help getting home," I asked. "No, actually I was

sent on an errand and I stopped when I heard your singing." "Can I help you with your

errand then we could talk a bit more." "oh that would be great, I have to put up posters

for the ballet auditions." As we walked to the ballet studio she told me that her name was

Ciara since her parents were Irish and that she loved ballet music even though she didn't

dance it. I loved her hair it was a pretty light brown with hints of red and gold that you

could see when her hair was in the sun, her eyes were a lovely green. After hanging up

the posters she had to go home but she told me to keep up with my singing. I told her I

would and told her I hopped she moved into the house.

~ Home ~

After dinner I lay in my bed thinking about Ciara she was so nice and pretty too. I think I

might go for this singing thing its time I did something on my own for once.

Finally another chapter I hope its not too boring the song in this chapter I wrote myself so please no comments on it I decided to use it since it gave me an idea. Ciara will be in this story a lot hopped you like it and please review any ideas about what should happen next much liked

My ideas for the next chapters

Lily goes to the recording studio, Ciara meets the Sohmas

Hopfullly the next chapter will be better


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 friendship with the Sohma's

Ciara's pov

I was walking back to the house that I loved so much my parents were finally looking into buying it. I just hopped no one bought it before my parents decided to. I knew they would my mother loved houses in that style also it had lots of hard wood floors and plenty of room for my fathers collection of Irish things, paintings and maps. After playing for the piano for a bit I decided to walk around for a bit before going back to the home which my parents were currently renting. They were waiting till they found the perfect house before they bought one. I saw a bunch of trees and decided to check it out when I came to a clearing I realized that it wasn't a forest but a small woods and there was a Japanese style house with a small garden a short walk from it. I walked toward the porch when I heard the door opening. I looked up and saw a boy about my age who had light purple hair and dark purple eyes he was wearing a navy blue t shirt and black pants. He was the prince of Kaibara High. I had heard about him from gossiping girls they were part of the prince Yuki fan club. I thought it was silly and pretty common to call the popular boy at school a prince but Yuki did look like one. I felt myself blush and then remembered that he had a girlfriend, I had heard also from the girls while passing by the café which is where they liked to hang out that he had started dating Tohru Honda. "Are you lost," he asked me sounding very polite. "No, just walking around," I said trying to sound polite. "Would you like to have some tea," he asked. I wondered why he would be asking me if I wanted tea if he had a girlfriend already. But I had never had a boyfriend or a crush on a boy and maybe this was just being polite. "Sure," I said he moved further into the house and I went inside and took off my shoes. I followed Yuki into the kitchen where I saw a girl who had long blond hair tied with two navy blue ribbons and she wore a plain t shirt and skirt and an apron over it. "Yuki, who's that," she asked. "Um, I don't know," he said. "I'm Ciara Quinn," I said feeling a bit silly for not introducing myself sooner. "I'm Tohru Honda," the girl said. "Yuki Sohma," Yuki said then he sat down at the table I sat across from him. Tohru got tea that she had just made and said, "I wish I could join you but I have to finish the laundry before it rains." "It's alright Tohru." When she was gone Yuki asked if my name was Irish he seemed pretty interested. "Yes, my parents are both from Ireland and they moved here when I was little." "Do you go to Kaibara High," he asked. "No, I attend Flower academy." Then Lily walked into the kitchen. "Ciara," she exclaimed then hugged me. "Yuki, Ill be gone for the rest of the day if my mom calls tell her to try my cell." "I will," Yuki tells her they hug and Lily leaves telling me that she will see me latter. Yuki sits back down and asks "You know my sister?" "Yeah, we met at a house not far from here." "That house has been empty for a while, even my relatives are getting interested in buying it." I felt sad if that was true they would probably buy it before my parents could. "What's wrong," he asks sounding genuinely concerned. "Nothing, I must be getting back home now," I thank him for the tea and walk back to the house, I see some one already there he had blond hair and looked very adorable.

Lily's pov

I walked to the house first I wanted to see it since it was their that I had mad made my decision. I was going to go for this singing thing, I was going to tell Hatori as much because I would need him to take me to butterfly agency for the formal audition. I found Ciara there she and Momiji were talking they seemed to be getting along.

Ciara's pov

Momiji had a lot in common with me. He was a Freshman at Kaibara High and I was a freshman at Flower Academy. He was German and liked flowers and cute animals. He reminded me of a bunny, so happy and cheerful. He told me about his cousin Kisa, I wanted to meet her. Momiji was Yuki's cousin and from what he told me the Sohma family was very big. I knew then why they would want to get another house, even though they already had a big main estate known as the main house from what Momiji was telling me things were getting kinda crowded.

Lily's pov

I walked back they way I came not wanting to interrupt their conversation by walking by them. I had heard part of what they were talking about I knew the Sohma's were interested in buying the house that Ciara wanted her family to buy. I thought about that on my way to the main house. It would be convenient since it wasn't far from the main house or Shigure's house. Also even though it wasn't Japanese style that the Sohma's liked it was very close to the other Sohma's and it was very pretty.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Recording studio!

Lily passes the addition and gets to make a CD.

Butterfly recording studio was very nice and amazing. I sang the original song I had written that night while being watched by the staff of Butterfly records.

_You keep saying you'll do what's best for me _

_Best for me _

_But I don't believe you anymore~ _

_So I'm going to fly away~_

_And find my own way ~ find my own way _

_I know what I can do~ _

_So just listen to what I'm saying_

_I'm going to make my dreams~_

_Come true even if it's the last thing I do~_

_And I hope you know ~ I hope you know _

_I'm happy without you controlling my life_

_Cuz ill be who I wanna be ~ do what I wanna do _

_I know what I can do~ _

_And that's follow the path that's ~ right in front of me _

_Cuz I'm a little butterfly ~ and its my time _

_My time ~ to fly away ~ fly away _

I exited the recording room and listened to the playback with Emma's, a piano player added in the background. One song done 5 to go, then a photo shoot and then my new CD, which still has no name, will be in stores!

I recorded a cover next I would be singing Watch me shine by Joanna Pacitti, one of 3 covers, I would sing 3 original songs one is already recorded,

Ooh..

I'm not

You average type

Of girl

I'm gonna show

The world

The strength in me

That sometimes they can't see

I'm about to

Switch my style

And soon things may get wild

But I will prove

I can conquer anything

So from my head to toe

I'm taking full control

I'll make it on my own

This time

(Better watch me shine)

Better watch out

Going for the knockout

And I won't stop

Till I'm on top now

Not gonna give up

Until I get what's mine

Better check that

I'm about to upset

And I'm hot now

So you better step back

I'm taking over

So watch me shine

So

Get ready

Here I come

Until the job is done

No time to waste

There's nothing stopping me

Oh

But you don't hear me though

So now it's time to show

I'll prove I'm gonna be

The best I can be

So from my head to toe

My mind body and soul

I'm taking full control

This time

Better watch out

Going for the knockout

And I won't stop

Till I'm on top now

Not gonna give up

Until I get what's mine

Better check that

I'm about to upset

And I'm hot now

So you better step back

I'm taking over

So watch me shine

Bet you don't think

I can take it

But my mind and body

Are strong

Bet you don't think

I can make it

It won't take long

Bet you don't think

I can take it

But my mind and body

Are strong

Bet you don't think

I can make it

It won't take long

Now watch me shine...

Better watch out

Going for the knockout

And I won't stop

Till I'm on top now

Not gonna give up

Until I get what's mine

Better check that

I'm about to upset

And I'm hot now

So you better step back

I'm taking over

So watch me shine

Now watch me shine...

Better watch out

Going for the knockout

And I won't stop

Till I'm on top now

Not gonna give up

Until I get what's mine

(Until I get what's mine...)

Better check that

I'm about to upset

And I'm hot now

So you better step back

I'm taking over

So watch me shine

Watch me...

Watch me shine...

Watch me

It was fun signing watch me shine, I left the studio and walked home smiling, happier then I have been in a long time.

Please review hope you like this chapter I will write 2 more original songs and figure out the other 2 covers I think one will be why can't I be different by Alissa Oh


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 CD release

I finished recording all the songs for my CD the covers are watch me shine by Joanna Pacitti, Why can't I be different by Alissa Oh and go figure by Everlife.

The original songs are my time to fly, dreamer and family forever. I already had the photo shoot for the CD cover and the booklet that will have the lyrics for all of the songs.

I walked though the main house gates to visit Kisa and Momiji not thinking about the CD release that is tomorrow when I hear the radio from Hatori's house

"Here is one of the songs you will hear on the my time to fly CD," then my song family forever starts to play

_We many be different as night and day _

_Night and day _

_But we will be family forever _

_We have to listen to one another _

_Even thought we might not agree _

_Well have to make compromises _

_But no matter what this new day will bring _

_One thing is certain _

_We will be family forever _

_Family forever_

_Our lover for one another _

_Is as great as the stars in the sky _

_And no argument could change that _

_Nothing could change that _

_Well be family for ever and always _

I hope no one realizes its me I'm using the name water lily for my music career.


End file.
